


This Is Me

by centroid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Songfic, The Greatest Showman, and i think wade would be in love with this song, this is kinda stupid but eh i had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: Wade gets to have his show-biz diva moment, and Peter loves the show (and his boyfriend)





	This Is Me

“I am not a stranger to the dark.” Wade’s voice roamed through their apartment, reverberating off the walls nicely until it reached his boyfriends ears. “‘Hide away’, they say, 'cause we dont want your broken parts.'” His eyes were closed, head angled back to rest against the cushions on the couch. _Broken._ That was a very familiar word. His life was broken- _he_ was broken. The split of his own mind had made room for two others. Some days were very hard, the boxes being extraordinarily mean- and other days not as such. The past few days had been good.

It was really a wonder that Wade learned the words to the song in such a short amount of time. Two days prior, they watched _The Greatest Showman_ , snuggled up on the couch. Wade wasn’t expecting to cry, or for it to become his new favorite movie, but- shit happens.

Peter smiled from where he was changing in their bedroom. He finished pulling his shirt down over his torso, slowly making his way out to the living room. It was no surprise that Wade was singing. He did that a lot. Wade’s voice was very pleasant to listen to (thankfully) as Wade was always singing or humming something.

“I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars” Wade continued, his voice catching a little. It was no secret that his whole body was one big scar- it was almost as if this song was made for him. He lifted his head, opening his eyes. “‘Run away’ they say, ‘no one’ll love you as you are’” His sight drifted over to Peter, who had just opened the door. Peter smiled reassuringly, nodding in a way to tell Wade _don’t stop._ Wade was grateful he could be so open and vulnerable with someone who loved him. He never took that for granted.

“But I won’t let them break me down to dust. I know that there’s a place for us, for we are glorious” He let the note rest in his throat, drawing it out as it made its way around the room. He knew the tempo of the song picked up at that point, so he slowly got up, grabbing the TV remote on his way up.

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down” He sang, slightly louder- the remote acting as a microphone that he held close in front of his mouth. His head was angled to the ground, shoulders in. He couldn’t really say he was acting on any choreographed dance, because he wasn’t. He just- he just loved this song. It resonated with him, spoke to what his life was. He wanted to sing, damnit.

“I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out” He brought his hand up to his chest, pointing inward- almost singing at himself. “I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I’m meant to be- This is me” He shot his head up, making eye contact with Peter once more. The latter was smiling- big and wide and _in love_. It only spurred Wade on further. “Look out, cause here I come.” He growled a little, the words clawing out of his throat. “And I’m marching on to the beat I drum”

“ _I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies- this is me.”_ Peter could hear and feel the emotion rolling off Wade. He was having a moment. Peter wished he was recording this so he could relive it later.

It was almost like the two of them could hear the _oh’s_ flooding into the room. They had listened to this song so many times from the past two days, it was like the cast of the movie was hiding in the shadows of the room, backing Wade up.

Wade started for the kitchen, confidently strutting- remote still in hand. “Another round of bullets hit my skin” Ouch. Not far off from his day to day life. Getting shot hurts, you know.

“Well fire away, ‘cause today, I won’t let the shame sink in” He turned to Peter once in the kitchen, still backing his way into the room.

“We are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun” He extends a hand to Peter on the word _sun_ , motioning for him to follow. He giddily complies, biting his lip to keep from showing a smile as he moved from the doorframe of their room to the doorframe of the kitchen. He clasps his hands around his mouth to project, and when Wade finishes his line, Peter chimes in, “We are warriors!”

Wade wasn’t the _only one_ to learn the song in two days.

“Yeah that’s what we’ve become” Wade powers on, grinning at the love of his life. _How did he get so lucky._

“Yeah that’s what we’ve become!” Peter echos, following Wade farther into their kitchen.

“I won’t let them break me down to dust, I know that there’s a place for us, for we are glorious” This time they sang together, slowly circling each other. “When the sharpest words wanna cut me down”

Wade paused, letting Peter take the next line. “I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out” Peter thought back to all the times he helped wade get out of bad spots. He wasn’t the _reason_ Wade was doing better- no. That was all Wade.

Wade jumped back in, singing alongside his boyfriend. “I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I’m meant to be- this is me.”

“Look out, ‘cause here I come” They danced around each other, a small symphony of body movements perfected by years of familiarity.

“And I’m marching on to the beat I drum” Wade took a second to regain his footing, preparing himself for the weight of the next line to wash over him.

“I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies- this is me” For once, such confident words came out of his mouth- and he meant them. It had taken him years to gain the level of self love he had now, after the whole Weapon-X shitstorm. He didn’t wear his full suit now unless he was doing vigilante work. Not even the mask he donned unless it was Superhero™ time. He was more confident now, but in no way was his self worth based off his boyfriend. He created his own confidence, Peter was just there to remind him he was deserving of such love and care.

This time they really did sing the round of _oh’s_ and _eh’s_ instead of imagining it. Peter opted to use his feet and clapping his hands to form a beat, while Wade held his TV remote microphone firmly.

“This is me” Wade locked eyes with Peter, smiles wide on their faces as they sang.

“Oh-oh-oh-oh” Peter once again took the background role, fully letting Wade have his moment. He loved seeing his boyfriend like this.

“And I know that I deserve your love” Wade reached out to Peter once more, this time seaking his hand. Peter immediately offered his own in response. The older brought their joined hands up higher, shifting to slide his fingers between Peter's.

“Oh-oh-oh-oh” Peter stepped in closer, looking up into Wades eyes with so much love and affection. Wade gave a half smirk, bringing his forehead down to rest on Peter's.

“There’s nothing I’m not worthy of” His eyebrows scrunched in, the line almost painful to sing. It was hard to believe he was deserving of anything. But somewhere, probably really really deep down in his heart, he knew he was.

“Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh” Peter softly continued chanting, his eyes falling shut.

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out,” He lifted his head, using his free hand to point, jabbing his own chest with every word. “This is brave, this is bruised, this is who I’m meant to be- _this is me_ ”

The two of them hopped into action, both extending as far as they could away from each other while keeping their hands clasped. Their free hands both flew behind them, and they turned their heads the same. “Look out, ‘cause here I come” Wade sang, and Peter mimicked the same line back. They turned their heads back to facing each other. “And I’m marching on to the beat I drum” They let their hands go, but started dancing around each other once again. “Marching on, marching, marching on” Peter sang. Wades moves were more jagged, rough around the edges. He used sharp pulls and twists to deliver his dance, while Peter used acrobatic, swift languid moves that looked like they belonged in a ballet. Two very different people, operating as one.

“I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies- _this is me”_

They were _totally_ pissing off their neighbors. They were loud, they were hitting the floor with their feet in their dancing and they did _not care._

“Oh-oh-oh-oh”

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out”

“Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh” Peter laughed because _this was ridiculous_ “Oh-oh-oh-oh”

“I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out”

“Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh”

 **_“This is me”_ ** Wade finished off, looking towards Peter.

The world around them was quiet. Their breaths escaped them both in quick succession, and they locked eyes. Wade let a smile break out on his face, encasing his facial features in a look of pure _joy_ that Peter loved.

“So” Peter started, his voice scratchy and low. “Wanna go put on The Office and make out?”

Wade gasped. “Oh em gee, take a girl on a date first.” He did his best to sound offended, but he was already grabbing Peter’s hand and heading back into the living room.

 

They had a couple hours before they wanted to head out for patrol.

Life was good.


End file.
